doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mario Hernández
Cuernavaca, México Ciudad de México, México |estado = Activo |demo1 = Stewie2.ogg |demo2 = Mario hernandez mu.ogg |demo3 = Insertos-0.ogg }}Mario Hernández es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por muchos fans por haber interpretado a personajes como: Kuwabara en Yu Yu Hakusho, Mu de Aries en la versión de DVD de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades, Gaomon y todas sus Digievoluciones en Digimon Data Squad, J en Heat Guy J, y Atsunobu Hayashimizu en Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu. thumb|230px|Recorte del vídeo publicado por [[Karina Aranda, hecho por Abraham Castillo Álvarez, doblaje hecho en Cuernavaca, México de Perdona nuestros pecados.]] Kazuma Kuwabara.jpg|Kuwabara en Yu Yu Hakusho, su personaje más conocido en su carrera. Stewie Griffin.png|Stewie Griffin en Padre de familia (Temp. 3), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Gold Aries Mu.jpeg|Mu de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Version DVD), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Mercurymon_2.jpg|Mercurymon de Digimon Frontier. Rosa.negra-kendal.png|Kendal en Rosa negra. Tormentadepasiones-suleyman.png|Süleyman (2da voz) en Tormenta de pasiones. Gaomon.gif|Gaomon y todas sus Digievoluciones en Digimon Data Squad. Atsunobu_Hayashimizu.jpg|Atsunobu Hayashimizu en Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu. Hiraga Gengai.png|Gengai Hiraga en Gintama. Secretos_2.png|Matías en Secretos (serie). Secretos_13.png|Hernán también en Secretos (serie). Rodolfo Palacios.jpg|Tinta Serpiente - en - Spocalypto . Rodolfo Palacios.jpg|Tinta Serpiente - en - Spocalypto . Rodolfo Palacios.jpg|Tinta Serpiente - en - Spocalypto (Redoblaje 2019) . Dulce_venganza_2_Kiril.png|Detective Kiril en Dulce venganza 2. Cuestiondehonorxazteca13_9.png|Hakki en Honor y respeto. Onderks.png|Onder en Amor eterno. Veteran-Jung Woong-In.jpg|Bae en Veterano. VAA-Sevket.png|Şevket en Volver a amar. Sevket.jpg|Sevket en Guerra de rosas. Burhan_gonulcelen.png|Burhan en Convirtiéndose en una dama. Srmv-Murat.png|Nedim en Me robó mi vida. Mujer_Seyfullah.png|Seyfullah en Mujer. Harold_Carnes_AS.jpeg|Harold en Psicópata americano. Cuestiondehonorxazteca13_14.png|Namık también en Honor y respeto. 11 Jefe de la triada - Lam Suet - Lost in Hong Kong.png|Jefe de la triada (Lam Suet) en Perdido en Hong Kong. 6 Anciano de la leche en polvo - Richard Ng - Lost in Hong Kong.png|Anciano de la leche en polvo (Richard Ng), también en Perdido en Hong Kong. Kirgin_Cicekler_logo.png|Presentación e insertos en Huérfanas Johnny y June - Pasión y locura Ray Cash.png|Ray Cash en Johnny y June: Pasión y locura. Johnny y June - Pasión y locura Ray Cash joven.png|Ray Cash, también, de joven en la película Johnny y June: Pasión y locura. Filmografía Películas Forest Whitaker * Powder Blue - Charlie (2009) * El último rey de Escocia - Idi Amin (2006) * Enlace mortal - Cap. Ed Raimey (2002) Dash Mihok * Silver Linings Playbook - Oficial Keogh (tercera versión) (2012) * Bajo amenaza - Ty (versión Zima) (2011) Jean-Claude Van Damme * Cerco al enemigo - Xander (2013) * Soldado universal 4: El juicio final - Luc Deveraux (2012) Sean Bean * Black Death - Ulrich (primera versión) (2010) * Ni una palabra - Patrick Koster (2001) John Goodman * Navidad con los Cooper - Sam (2015) * Sentencia de muerte - Bones Darley (2007) Nicolas Bro * Antboy 2: La venganza de Furia (2014) - Albert Gæmmelkra / The Flee * Antboy: El chico hormiga (2013) - Dr. Gæmelkrå / Loppen Otros: *Tinta Serpiente (Rodolfo Palacios) en Apocalypto (2006) Gerardo Montero (Redoblaje 2019) *Big Match (2015) - Yeong-Ho (Sung-min Lee) * Most Likely to Murder (2018) - Peter Roman (Andy Bustillos) * Dios no está muerto 3: Una luz en la oscuridad (2018) - Reverendo Roland Dial (Gregory Alan Williams) / Insertos y textos * El juego del miedo V (2018) - Peter Strahm (Scott Patterson) (Versión de Fox) * Muerte en el nombre del Señor - Cardenal Antonio (Carl Alacchi) (2017) * La maldición de las hormigas gigantes (2017) - Dr. John Renard (Mark Arnold) * ¿Dónde está el dinero? (2017) : ** Tío Leon Goodlow (Terry Crews) ** Presentación e insertos * JeruZalem (2016) : ** Glass (cámara de Sarah) (voz) (Salim) ** Sheikh (Moshe Mussa Cohen) ** Presentación e insertos * Florence Foster Jenkins: La mejor y peor de todas (2016) - Phineas Stark (Stanley Townsend) * Cold War II (2016) - Oswald Kan (Chow Yun-fat) * Aplicación diabólica (2016) : ** Agente Campbell (Billy Mayo) ** Vagabundo (Brett Wagner) ** Presentación * José y María (2016) - Seth (Anthony Ulc) e insertos * El juego del miedo VI (2009) - Mark Hoffman (Costas Mandylor) (redoblaje de 2015) * 12 desafíos 3: Cacería mortal (2015) - Agente Darrow (Lochlyn Munro) * Veterano (2015) - Bae (Jung Woong In) * Perdido en Hong Kong (2015) - Jefe de la triada (Lam Suet) / Anciano en elevador (Richard Ng) * SPL 2: Tiempo de consecuencias - Chan Kwok-Wah (Simon Yam) * Polo Norte: Abierta para Navidad (2015) - Peter Elfman (Derek McGrath) * La enviada del mal (2015) - Bill (James Remar) * El manicomio de Eliza (2014) - Dr. Benjamin Salt (Michael Caine) * La familia Bélier (2014) - Alcalde André Lapidus (Stéphan Wojtowicz) * Los Ojos del Mal 2 (2014) - Jacob Goodnight (Glenn "Kane" Jacobs) * Leprechaun: El origen (2014) - Hamish (Garry Chalk) * El ruido y la furia (2014) - Jason Lycurcus Compson III (Tim Blake Nelson) / Presentación e insertos * Pompeya (2014) - Graecus (Joe Pingue) e Insertos (versión Videomax) * La familia Bélier (2014) - Presidente del jurado de canto (Philippe Dusseau) * El jazmín azul (2013) - Hal (Alec Baldwin) (redoblaje mexicano) * Super policías (2001) - Capitán O'Hagan (Brian Cox) (redoblaje) * El corredor (2013) - Gurudev Singh (Pavan Malhotra) * Un atrevido Don Juan (2013) - Padre "Escena 1" (Paul Ben-Victor) * Fuego con fuego (2012) - Agte. Calvin Mullens (Kevin Dunn) * El apocalipsis de Pompeya (2014) - Smith (J.R. Esposito) / Presentación e Insertos * El redentor (2013) - Damon (Danny Webb) / Presentación e insertos * Bounty Killer (2013) - Van Sterling (Gary Busey) * Conspiración Echelon (2009) - Agente Dave Grant (Ving Rhames) * La reina infiel (2012) - Ministro #1 (Frank Rubæk) * Un invierno de oro (2012) - Insertos * La secta (2011) - Agente Carol (Damian Young) * Amor por conveniencia (2012) - Dr. Ling (Steve Park) * Un invierno de oro (2012) - Sr. Garvey (Clyde Tull) / Timmy Geitzen (Christian Mooney) * Jesús Henry Cristo (2011) - Presidente Charles Sullivan (Mark Caven) * Los mellizos (2010) - Prof. Saïd Haidar (John Dunn-Hill) / Walad Chamseddine (Mohamed Majd) / Presentación * Felices para siempre (2009) - Sr. Maguire (Stanley Townsend) * Triunfos robados (2000) - Jan (Nathan West) (redoblaje) * Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) - Archibald "Archie" Clayton (Morgan Freeman) (redoblaje) * Mátalos suavemente (2012) - Johnny Amato (Vincent Curatola) (segunda versión) * Como impedir una boda (2012) - Dale Beaumont (Hayes MacArthur) * Dulce venganza 2 (2013) - Detective Kiril (Georgi Zlaterev) * Venganza mortal (2013) - Chaney (Samuel L. Jackson) * Al borde del abismo (2012) - David Englander (Ed Harris) * Travesuras de una princesa (2004) - Presidente Mackenzie (Michael Keaton) * Piraña 3DD (2012) - Oficial Fallon (Ving Rhames) * Cerco al enemigo (2013) - Insertos * Contaminados (2013) - Locutor en radio e Insertos * El hombre de hielo (2012) - Sr. Freezy (Chris Evans) e Insertos (doblaje mexicano) * Una familia peligrosa (2013) - Don Luchese (Stan Carp), Bernie (Anthony Desio) e Insertos * Temporada para matar (2013) - Insertos y Voces adicionales * Café (2011) : ** Capitán Ryan (Clayton Prince) ** Vagabundo (Joel Marsh Garland) * Aguas profundas (2012) - Themba (Sizwe Msutu) * Viviendo al límite - Archie (Gucci Mane) * Un lugar secreto - Jefe Mulligan (Ric Reitz) e Insertos * The Haunting of Whaley House - Keith Drummond (Howard McNair) * El defensor - Eddie Vogel (Trace Adkins) * El guardaespaldas 2 - Jordan (David Thewlis) * El coleccionista - Roy (Robert Wisdom) y textos * Night Train - Miles (Danny Glover) * La posesión de Sally (2012) - Monk (Ross Mullan) (doblaje de 2014) * Enamorado de un sueño - Rene Faubacher (Noah Emmerich) * La princesa y el pony - Alguacil Bartelbum (Jonathan Nation) * Broken City - Voces adicionales * Apartment 143 - Dr. Helzer (Michael O'Keefe) * Goon (2011) - Rollie Hortense (Nicholas Campbell) * Conocerás al hombre de tus sueños - Amigo de Ray (Christopher Fulford), Insertos * No temas a la oscuridad (2010) - Harris (Jack Thompson) * Capitan Ishihara en El bueno, el malo y el raro (2008) * A Lover's Revenge - Rob Manners * Vértigo (2009) - Insertos * Get the Gringo - Voces adicionales * Masacre en el bosque - Sargento Jim McCulloch (Scott Ainslie) e insertos * Reno 911! - Rick Smith (Dwayne Johnson) * Seeking Justice - Voces Adicionales * Los mellizos - Voces Adicionales * Joshua - Chester Jenkins (Michael McKean) / Insertos * Red State * De rebote - Voces adicionales * Justin y Kelly - Sr. O'Mara (Marc Macaulay) * Batas blancas - Dr. Omar Olson (Dave Thomas) * Shiloh 2 - Judd Travers (Scott Wilson) * Juno - Mac MacGuff (J. K. Simmons) * Taxi - Hombre en el taxi de Belle (John Rothman) / Oficial de policía (John Duerler) / Presentación e insertos * Jugando con el destino (2002) - Mike Paxton (Frank Harper) * El efecto mariposa - Profesor Carter (John B. Lowe) * La masacre de Texas - Sheriff Hoyt (R. Lee Ermey) * 3000 millas al infierno - Murphy (Kevin Costner) * Moulin Rouge! - Harold Zidler (Jim Broadbent) * Otoño en Nueva York - John (Anthony LaPaglia) * Una vida en siete días - Profeta Jack (Tony Shalhoub) * La familia Savage - Lenny Savage (Philip Bosco) * Nueva York, te amo - Mansuhkbai (Irrfan Khan) * El chico de la abuela - Sr. Cheezle (Kevin Nealon) * El umbral - Dr. Leon Patterson (Bob Hoskins) * Mente siniestra - David Callaway (Robert De Niro) * Los indestructibles - Gunner Jensen (Dolph Lundgren) e Insertos * Alguien Como Tú - Eddie Alden (Hugh Jackman) * La Joya de la Familia - Ben Stone (Luke Wilson) * Traviesos Guerreros - Larry Wang (James Hong) * No es otra tonta película de amor - Frank Jones (Eddie Griffin) * Cleopatra (1963) - Julio César (Rex Harrison) * Exterminio - Mark (Noah Huntley) * Desde el infierno - Jason Flemyng (Robbie Coltrane) * Tribunal en fuga - Rankin Fitch (Gene Hackman) * La chica de al lado (2004) - Sr. Kidman (Timothy Bottoms) * El transportador 2 - Jeff Billings (Matthew Modine) * El transportador 3 - Johnson (Robert Knepper) * Johnny y June: Pasión y locura - Ray Cash (Robert Patrick) (2005) * En sus zapatos - Jim Danvers (Richard Burgi) * El centinela - Voces adicionales * Soñadores - Voces adicionales * Hitman: agente 47 - Smith Jamison (James Faulkner) * Recetas de amor - Joe (Andy Griffith) * The Lincoln Lawyer - Detective Lankford (Bryan Cranston) * Hombre en llamas - Paul Rayburn (Christopher Walken) * Nacidos para matar - Agente (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) e Insertos * The Ides of March - Paul Zara (Philip Seymour Hoffman) * Medianoche en París - Paul Gauguin (Olivier Rabourdin) * Misión secreta - Tom Highland (Martin Sheen) * En un mundo mejor - Lars * Nazis en el centro de la Tierra - Dr. Josef Mengele e Insertos * Un atrevido Don Juan - Voces adicionales * Bachillerato - Director Gordon (Michael Chiklis) (segunda versión) * El código del miedo - Quan Chang (Reggie Lee) (2da. versión) * El gordo Alberto (2002) — Entrenador Gillespie (Rick Overton) / Sr. Mudfoot (Earl Billings) * Exterminio (2002) - Mark (Noah Huntley) * El Juicio (Judgment) - J.T. Quincy (Mr. T) * Psicópata americano - Harold Carnes (Stephen Bogaert) * El proyecto de la bruja de Blair - Pescador (Bob Griffin) * Amor ciego - Reverendo Larson (Bruce McGill) / Presentación e insertos * Atraco riesgoso - Voces adicionales * Jugando con el destino - Mike Paxton (Frank Harper) (2002) * Bestia sensual - Gal (Ray Winstone) (2000) * Loco por Mary - Detective Krevoy (Richard Tyson) / Drummer (Tommy Larkins) / Presentación e insertos (1998) * Por siempre cenicienta: Una historia de amor - Cargo máster (Al Ashton) (1998) Series de televisión * Hijos de la playa - Capitán Buck Enteneille (Alan Thicke) * Buffy, la cazavampiros - Riley (Marc Blucas) * Huesos - Max Keenan, Frankie Costello (Joey Russo) (ep. 108) * Prison Break - Henry Pope (Stacy Keach) * Cómo conocí a tu madre - Voces adicionales (Temporada 1-3) * Tru Calling - Richard Davies * Angel - Wesley (Temp. 1-2) * Los Hijos del Carnaval - Anésio Gevara (Jese Valadão) * Burn Notice - Sam Axe (Bruce Campbell) * Southland - Voces adicionales * Prison Break - Norman "Lechero" St. John (Robert Wisdom) * Weeds - Steward Havens (Martin Short) * La reina blanca : ** Ricardo Woodville, barón de Rivers (Robert Pugh) ** Duque de Buckingham (Arthur Darvill) * La realeza - Principe Cyrus Henstridge (Jake Maskall) * Nacion Z : ** Presentación e insertos ** Tobias Campbell (Rick Rivera) (ep. 3) * Proyecto Manhattan - Frank Winter (John Benjamin Hickey) / Presentación e insertos * The Crown : ** Winston Churchill (John Lithgow) ** Kurt Hahn (Burghart Klaussner) * Las crónicas de Frankenstein - John Marlott (Sean Bean) * Outcast - Jefe Giles (Reg E. Cathey) * Harlots - Noah Webster (Eric Kofi-Abrefa) * Llamado del corazón - Bill Avery (Jack Wagner) Anime Tomomichi Nishimura * Digimon Frontier - Anciano Candlemon * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu - Richard Mardukas (ep 9) [[Toshiyuki Morikawa|'Toshiyuki Morikawa']] * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu - Atsunobu Hayashimizu * Nube, el Maestro del Infierno - Tamamo Kyosuke Otros * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades (OVA 00) - Julian Solo/Poseidon * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión de DVD) - Mu de Aries * Yu Yu Hakusho - Kazuma Kuwabara * Heat Guy J - J * Gundam Wing - Conde Townsend, Miembro de la reunión (ep. 29) y voces adicionales * Magical Doremi Sharp - Esposo (ep, 18), Anciano (ep. 33), Kitagawa (ep. 30), y Pescador con Chaleco verde (ep. 27) * Digimon Tamers - Justimon, Hombre de negro 1 (2da voz), Hombre de negro 2, Comandante del JSDF, Lider (ep. 13), Persona que menciona un Aire Acondicionado (ep. 17), Voces adicionales * Digimon Frontier - Mercurymon / Sephirothmon, IceDevimon, Sagitarimon * Digimon Data Squad - Gaomon / Gaogamon / MachGaogamon / MirageGaogamon * Initial D - Shingo Shoji * Gintama - Gengai Hiraga / Kato Ken (ep. 1-2) Telenovelas y series turcas Kürşat Alnıaçık *Secretos - Matías Şarman *Amor eterno - Önder Sezin Mesut Akusta * Rosa negra - Kendal Şamverdi * Hasta la muerte - Tekin Menderes Samancılar * Secretos - Hernán Deliorman * Çoban Yıldızı - Fikret Karakaya Yıldıray Şahinler * İçerde - Hasan Alyanak * Stiletto Vendetta - Mehmet Kaymaz Otros: *Tormenta de pasiones - Süleyman (Renan Bilek) (2ª voz) / Osman (Taner Birsel) (voz narradora) / Voces adicionales *Rosa negra - Presentación e insertos *Convirtiéndose en una dama - Burhan (Ünal Silver) *Rivales de sangre - Muzaffer (Abidin Yerebakan) *Perdóname - Osman Kozan (Nusret Şenay) / Insertos *20 minutos - Necmettin Solmaz (Metin Çekmez) *El precio del amor - Iván (Gökay Müftüoğlu) *Honor y respeto - Hakkı (Hakan Salınmış) / Namık (Uygar Özçelik) *Me robó mi vida - Nedim (Murat Soydan) *Entre dos amores - Kerim Arcaoğlu (Özhan Carda) / Presentación e insertos *Nido de víboras - Presentación e insertos *Por mi hijo - Bahri Umman (Musa Uzunlar) *La sombra del pasado - Yakup Sayer (Hakan Gerçek) *Maral - Halis Feyman (Reha Özcan) *Flores de cristal - Presentación e Insertos *La señora Fazilet y sus hijas - Insertos *Mujer - Seyfullah (Rana Cabbar) *La familia de mi esposo - Cücü (Durul Bazan) / Varios *Eternamente - Presentación de título *Kızım Nerede? - Insertos *Bana Sevmeyi Anlat - Haşmet Tuğcu (Mustafa Üstündağ) *Entre el amor y el odio — Voces adicionales *Amar una vez más — Turgut (Kubilay Penbeklioğlu) * Habitación 309 — Fikret Sarıhan (Suat Sungur) * El engaño — "Miguel Cuéllar" (Levent Can) * Stiletto Vendetta — Presentación e insertos * Cennet: Todo vuelve — Cengiz Arısoy (Şencan Güleryüz) Telenovelas chilenas * Perdona nuestros pecados — Jeremías Casagrande (Rodrigo Soto) (2018-2019) * Verdades ocultas — Rodolfo Mackenna (Osvaldo Silva) * Verdades ocultas — Mario Verdugo (Mauricio Pesutic) (2da temp.) Películas de anime * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Shion de Aries (1 loop) * Beyblade: Batalla Feroz - Profesor Tengai * Ghost in the Shell 2: Inocencia - Kim * Tokyo Marble Chocolate - Insertos / Señor * Una carta para Momo - Iwa * El mundo secreto de Arrietty - Insertos * La guerra de los mapaches - Kumataro * Susurros del corazón - Shiro Nishi e Insertos * Redline - Anciano Mogura / Presentación e insertos * Yu Yu Hakusho La película: Los invasores del infierno - Kazuma Kuwabara * Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone - Voz de Seele * Akira - Coronel Shikishima (Tarō Ishida) (versión de Sato Company, 2019) Películas animadas * Z-Baw: mejores amigos - Mr. Zax * La Isla de los Dinosaurios - Rey Pumponell y Narrador * Las aventuras de Sammy: El pasaje secreto : (Redoblaje para NatGeo) ** Policía (Tim Dadabo / Ray Gillon) ** Pescador (W.K. Stratton / Ray Gillon) ** Marfil ** Veterinario en barco ** Ray (anciano) ** Voces adicionales * Kikoriki: La leyenda del dragón de oro - Lucien/Berry (Mikhail Chernyak) (Doblaje de 2019) Series animadas *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Bola de Trueno *Padre de familia - Stewie (Temporada 3) *Rainbow Ruby - Presentacion e insertos Telefilms *Otoño en Sorrento (2016) - Jerry Pricket (Julian Christopher) / Presentación e insertos *Polo Norte: Abierta para Navidad (2015) - Presentación / insertos *Las mujeres de la Biblia (2015) - Presentación e insertos *La víspera de Navidad (2014) - Harold Wagner (Sergio Di Zio) *La casa de Versace (2013) - Santo Versace (Colm Feore) *Esperanza mortal (2012) - Insertos * Los caballeros del sur del Bronx (2005) - Director Hill (Philip Akin) * Las ratas (2002) - Ray Jarrett (David Fonteno) Dramas coreanos * Apuesta Final (dorama) - Baek Man Geum Documentales * Antes que sea tarde (2016) - Michael E. Mann * Las mujeres de la Biblia (2015) - Presentación e insertos Estudios y empresas de doblaje Cuernavaca, México *Business Sounds *Doblajes Paris *Elefante Films *Grupo Video Digital *Intertrack *TV Grabaciones de Morelos *Universal Cinergía Dubbing *VSI Dubbing & Sub Factory México D.F. *Bond Moving Media & Networks - Bond Productions & Models *CBAudio *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Sebastians Trivia *Mario doblo 2 personajes que originalmente los interpreto el seiyuu Tomomichi Nishimura los cuales son, el anciano candlemon en Digimon Frontier y Richard Mardukas (Episodio 9) en Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu. *Tuvo participación en un fandub del OVA "Bronze Zetsuai" donde dobló al padre de Izumi Takuto. *Comparte algunas coincidencias con el actor Daniel Abundis ya que ambos han sido la voz del caballero dorado Mu de Aries y han sido la voz de otro caballero de dicho signo, Mario fue Shion de Aries, doblándolo en un loop en la película de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo y Daniel doblo a Kiki en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (En la version de DVD), antes de ser un caballero dorado, y en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega, cuando este ya lo es. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010